


Haunted

by Severiner



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Fades out, Free form sparks, I mean they are not ghosts, Optimus and Optronix are the same being, Really this fic just explores an idea, communication problems, just interchangeable name, no actual interfacing, some regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optronix is a spark without a frame.</p>
<p>Megatron is a lonely warlord of Kaon.</p>
<p>Can this unusual pair find happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

There existed a group of Cybertronians who had long ago discovered a way to exist without a physical form to hold their spark. They got their energy from the world around them and as such were sometimes known as elementals, living aspects of water, air, fire, metal- anything that could hold or release energy.

However there was one flaw with being bodiless, they could not reproduce unless they found their match in a mech who had a frame. They could create and animate a physical form; however it was not the same. They could also possess empty shells and if they so chose have that as their frame permanently but they could not go back to being ‘elementals’ then.

They could also possess a frame which already had a spark, but unless accepted by the existing spark they could be kicked out or even extinguished. In fact that was how they reproduced, mingling with a spark which animated its own frame. A new spark would be produced attaching itself to the bound spark and either maturing to have a frame of its own or the sire elemental would take it once it was strong enough and let it mature as another elemental.

Optronix was a young elemental but he was already looking for his partner, he had passed over several contenders just knowing that they were not right for him. He had searched Kalis, Polyhex, Praxas, Iacon and Vos; he was now heading towards Kaon. Here he hoped he would find his partner, like he had hoped for each other city state.

The bound sparked mech knew very little of their cousins and often thought of them as ghosts; sparks of offline mech. Optronix found a nice wind current and settled in it to gather some energy. He had a feeling he would need it in his search.

Megatron was sure the palace was haunted, for the past two decaorn he had been seeing the image of a young Iaconian mech walking through the halls, there was also an odd presence. It did not feel malicious but as if it was searching or waiting for something. Others had mentioned it too and Megatron felt it was time to have the spectre removed.

Optronix laughed when the priest came to the palace, they could do nothing against his kind. For fun he formed his image, a non-solid thing that the bound sparks could almost see. Some could see it better than others, the Lord and now this Priest could see him quite well.

The Priest started invocations, calling on Unicron to remove him. It was times like this that he hated not being able to speak to them without forming a solid form or touching their spark. He remained as long as the Priest did sitting at his peds as a sparkling would listening to a story. 

Megatron was confused by the spectres actions and questioned, “Is there any way to communicate with these beings?”

The priest replied, “I do not know they do not seem able to speak.”

He nodded, then tilted his helm considering.

Megatron asked “Can you understand us?” his expression wary. Optronix nodded smiling.

“Can you speak? Or communicate clearly in some form?” He rocked his spectral helm back and forth, not a yes not a no then held up two fingers.

The priest realised what he meant first, “Do you mean there are two different methods?”

Optronix nodded again.

Megatron was getting frustrated. “Then use one of them instead of this charade!” He roared.

The ‘Ghost’ ‘spirit’ thing, whatever it was, suddenly approached until they were only feet apart, a hand reaching out towards his chest.

“What are you doing?” He backed up not sure if he wanted it touching him.

It glared at him, raising two fingers again then slowly lowering one. He then moved closer again reaching out.

Megatron snarled and backed away again plating clamping down as if that could prevent the thing from passing straight through it.

A deeply hurt look crossed over its face, shoulders slumping before it suddenly disappeared.

Megatron was shocked, plating slowly loosening. “Why did it just disappear?” His voice sounded weak, barely above a whisper.

“I believe that he wanted to communicate with you, but your actions showed that you were unwilling. He might come back and try again or he might just leave.” The Priest suggested.

Megatron felt a pang of something that he was unwilling to label as regret. “You may leave. And speak of this to no one.”

Optronix had not left, he silently watched the aftermath of his ‘disappearance’, greatly surprised to see the affect it had had on the Warlord. The huge mech regaining his composure shortly after the Priest had left, but he could see the mech was still shaken.

He continued to watch for a vorn, he noted that Megatron’s visits to his private temple had increased shortly after their ‘meeting’ then dropping off again. The prayers always silent so he could not tell what they were about. After they had dropped off again things appeared as they had been when he first arrived, but for one thing; on rare occasions only when the Warlord was completely alone he would show signs of being deeply unhappy about something, clawed hand raised as if reaching out to something or someone that was not there.

Megatron would not admit it to anyone, hardly could admit it to himself, but he was grieved that he had somehow caused that spectre to leave when it had seemingly only wanted to communicate. It was now one vorn after it had tried and he had refused out of fear. It could have forced him, but... it had not, it had wanted his consent yet he had not given it. He was now certain it had left despite his silent prayers for it... him to stay to show himself again.

He had visited the chamber where the Priest had tried and he had unwittingly succeeded to chase away the spirit and was now curled up in a miserable ball on his berth, the being had tried to reach out and he had done what he had sworn not to do with any dignitaries or people from another culture. He had turned him away because he did not understand, had not truly tried to understand because he had been afraid. 

He was nearly in recharge when he felt something; it was like a touch but no pressure just the electrical current. It happened again a slow motion down his arm, almost like a soothing gesture one would give another. Yet he knew that no one could be there.

Optronix had decided to try something reaching out to gently run his ‘hand’ over the distressed mech’s arm sending a little energy into the contact. 

The mech tensed moving further towards being online. He moved away not wanting to push the mech, though his entire being wanted him to just make contact with his spark.

He sighed to himself; this was the strongest he had ever felt about a bound sparked mech.

When he tensed up the touches stopped, it had only happened three times. It could easily be put down to wishful thinking or a sensor glitch; he could not bring himself to believe in the slight possibility that it was a spirit or the even slimmer one that it was that particular one, no matter how much his spark wanted to believe.

Optronix continued the gentle caresses, only when Megatron was alone and only brief touches each time. Then he decided to do something different again.

Megatron internally groaned, his spark was acting out of sorts with the strange ‘not there’ touches and now this. His servants had begun whispering that the palace was haunted again, a spectre seen out of the corner of the optic, glimpsed for only a moment and no longer.

“Primus, Unicron why must you torment me so?” He cried out as he knelt in his private temple, his helm bowed as his spark openly grieved. ‘Why would one spirit affect him so much? How?’

He felt the touch again, this time along his jaw as though coaxing him to look up. Slowly he obeyed optics widening as he took in the spirit mech kneeling before him. Slowly with a pleading look in his optics the spirit lifted his hand towards his chest again.

Trembling he spoke, “Why did you wait so long to return? Was it to punish me?”

The spirit shook his helm and moved his hand closer hovering just over his chest plates. Megatron hesitated then nodded his helm in consent.

Optronix smiled reaching further too finally caress the Warlord's spark, sending a message as he did so.

‘No not to punish you. I never left. I was unsure how to reach out again, unsure if I would be welcomed. My designation is Optronix.’

He drew back after sending the message, watching as Megatron placed a hand over his own chest optics even wider. “Optronix?”

He nodded smiling.

“What is your purpose here? .... What are you?” He considered the questions carefully forming his answer before reaching for the enticing spark again.

‘My kin are simply sparks without a frame to bind it. We have never had a frame of our own, not a single one of us. As for my purpose; we can only mate with bound sparks. I have never reacted to any as strongly as I do with you.’

Megatron felt his spark try to follow, to keep contact with the other being. He realised that Optronix was trying not pressure him. He lifted a hand to the ethereal form. “You deem me as a worthy potential mate? You watched me this entire time; you must know how I feel then.”

‘Indeed and I am surprised. I have never heard of a bound spark reacting as strongly as I have witnessed in you. I must tell you that you will have to be the one to carry if you agree to be my mate. It is for the reason two unbound sparks cannot mate. We simply cannot carry a new spark, cannot support it in the time before it stabilises.’

“I can understand that, but would all become unbound as you are?” His fingers detecting the slightest spark resonance now that he knew to look for it. 

Optronix shook his ethereal helm silently laughing.

‘No, the new spark once it has stabilised can become either. I can even now choose to form a solid frame, but then I would never be able to leave it again except into the hands of Primus and Unicron, if I stay in it too long.’

Megatron considered, the frame he saw was beautiful, the thought of being able to actually touch and caress it was arousing, but... No, “I could not ask you to take a solid form; if you ever will that will be your choice alone. But how does intimacy work between bound and non-bound sparks.”

Optronix smiled moving closer so as to brush the plating and deeper to the circuitry, wires and cabling below, reaching to deliver a deeper caress to the spark. ‘There are a few ways.’

He watched and felt as Megatron groaned, sensors, attuned to the subtle evidence that he was there, swamped by the stimulation he gave. Spark trying to draw him in.

“And what of bonding?”

Optronix pressed closer, ‘That is no issue; we can bond just like any other spark.’

“Promise me one thing... Promise me that you won’t just disappear on me again.”

‘I would have no need or reason, as long as you do not turn against me, then I have everything I could ever want or need here,’ He purred, it truly was an easy promise to make, this mech was a perfect match for him.

“I have a feeling that I will soon be writing new laws. Ones that will recognise your kin, recognition as sire and the right to bond the chosen partner. That is provided the bound sparked mech is agreeable. I do not approve of rape, not taking of any new spark without the carriers consent.”

‘I did not expect that when I decided to pursue you. However I am pleased. The last laws that were passed concerning my kin were 50killavorn ago, and they were to legalise hunting us.’ He shifted closer again. He was now so close that if Optronix had a solid form they would be pressed flush against each other.

“Indeed? I suggest we move to my quarters. I would like a demonstration for how we can pleasure each other.” Megatron could not suppress the moan that slipped out at his proximity.

‘Eager. Well so am I. Lead the way I will follow.’ He moved back.

Megatron watched as the image before him faded, but he knew that Optronix was still there. With a smile he made his way to his quarters, his spark feeling happier than he had felt in vorn.


End file.
